Generations
Summary The pups are taken back and forth through time and remember what things used to be. Chapter 1: Chase Voice: Hello Pups today I will show you your pasts, Chase is up first. Chase's past Young Chase: I'm scared runs Young Chase runs into the lookout Ryder: Hello little pup. Young Chase: Hi my name is Chase. Ryder: Well you don't have a collar so I'll take you in. few weeks after Ryder: We need more members in the PAW Patrol, and Chase, you are a Police Pup, and second in command. Chase: On it. On patrol Chase is testing his Police Truck and parks it, he then looks over and sees a Dalmatian and a Cockapoo. Young Marshall: We made it! (AN: Sorry for the short fist Chapter, but that's how most of my stories are.) Chapter 2: Marshall and Skye 1/2 Voice: Lets go back a few weeks, around the same time Chase was found. Marshall's past and Skye's past Young Marshall: Uh, this report is rubbish. throws newspaper down Young Skye: Who's there? Young Marshall: looks up '''What are ya doin up there? (AN: Yes any typo in Marshall's speech is on purpose.) Young Skye: I've been stuck up here. Young Marshall: Jump and I'll catch ya. '''Young Skye jumps down and Young Marshall catches her Marshall: I do not remember this at all. Skye: Me neither. Young Marshall: grabs Young Skye '''Come on ya Silly Pup. Young Skye: Where are we going? Young Marshall: Somewhere worth going. Young Skye: What's your name? Young Marshall: Marshall, yours? Young Skye: Uh, I was born in the wild, I don't have one. Young Marshall: Well you seem to like high places, how about Skye? Young Skye: '''laughing hysterically '''That's a funny Joke. Young Marshall: OK let's get going. '''Chapter 3: Marshall and Skye 2/2 Young Skye: I'm hungry. Young Marshall: Me too. Young Skye: LOOK! points to a picnic Young Marshall: Goodey (Good-Ey) Young Skye: Did you just say "Good Eye"? Young Marshall: Yes. waits to the right moment and steals some meat Young Skye: How did you do that? Young Marshall: Not Important. cuts up the meat and splits it '''This is yours '''the voice time-cuts after this Young Marshall: We're almost there! Young Skye: Really? Young Marshall: grabs Young Skye and passes through the edge '''We made it! (AN: For those who cant's tell, that's the same time point as the end Chapter 1) '''Chapter 4: Mt. Silver Voice: Now let's go back even further with Marshall to see why he left. Rubble: Left where? Marshall: Mt.Silver On the top of Mt. Silver Toddler Marshall: It's quiet up here, but that's OK. I like the quiet. I'm not a guy of many words, but that doesn't mean I never talk. Maybe I just don't want to talk right NOW. I don't see why it's a big deal anyway, a lot of people are quiet. I don't get many visitors up here, but, I guess that was sorta the point. If someone comes up here, it better be for a good reason. Fire Blast Shoots up and almost hits Marshall Toddler Marshall: Maybe you should chill out. Fires Ice Beam down and freezes the dog catcher '''He'll be fine, he's next to a fire, he'll thaw out, but that doesn't excuse him of trying to catch me. I may be a dalmatian on the coldest mountain that exists, but that doesn't make me a legendary catch. I'm leaving. '''1 hour later Toddler Marshall: OK, got my things, I know where I'm going, I'm off. 2 hours later Toddler Marshall: An old village, I might be able to rest there. ???: Hey little pup, Toddler Marshall: Who are you? Village Boy: Just a boy who lives here, my name is not important, and this village is actually property of something bigger, which you probably over- looked. Toddler Marshall: Most likely, I just came from Mt. Silver Village Boy: I came here from Gold Volcano Toddler Marshall: Gold Volcano and Mt. Silver are legendary places. Village Boy: Yep, anyway It's late, by. Toddler Marshall: By goes to sleep Chapter 5: Gold Volcano Toddler Marshall: This is Gold Volcano. walk in and takes the fire orb '''Now with this I can make a force unstoppable, and I'm not gonna, and I'm going to give these orbs to that Village Boy. '''3 hours later Toddler Marshall: I have to get out of here! runs away at almost unseeable speed '''The Village might have protection from the ultimate storm, but I don't '''After 2 minutes Toddler Marshall: I guess I could stay here for a year or so. Town Girl: Yeah you can. Toddler Marshall: Oh hi, what are you doing, Town Girl: Well I'm just waiting for the ultimate storm to pass so I can go to the village a half hour away. Toddler Marshall: Wow, I guess I ran really fast. Town Girl: Yeah, by. Warning, the rest of the story, and improved versions of the first five chapters will be posted on fanfiction.net, which is not a competitor, and should be treated fairly.Category:Comedy Category:Adventure